Please don't go
by Nekothelostbutterfly
Summary: A tribute to my dad. N got in a accident. and White finds out. ONESHOT


**Hey I uploaded this at 3:30 in the morning cause I can't sleep. This is to my dad who is in the Hospital because of kidney failure. My friends and family have supported us and so if I ever need anything I will go to them. I love you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter night and a young girl named White was sitting at home with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand and watching TV. Her husband N was a work and said was going to home late. Their daughter, 6 year old Neko was sitting beside her watching a movie called '<em>The lion king' Neko<em> was loving the movie but White wasn't really watching it. The phone ringing got her out of her thoughts and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked

"_Are you White?" _a man on the other side asked

"Yes" she said

"_Your husband N had an accident. We need you to come down here now." _And with that he hung up

White had a shocked look on her face and hung up the phone. She stopped the movie and Neko looked at her.

"You need to stay at Belle's for awhile okay? I have to go see daddy" White told Neko

"I want to see daddy!" Neko said

"I am sorry honey but I will be home soon" she said

"Alright mommy" she pouted

White smiled sadly at Neko and they got up and put on their shoes and jackets. White walked Neko next door and whispered what happened to Belle. She shook her head understanding and told her to go. White ran out of the house and to the car. Neko looked at Belle with a confused look on her face.

"Did something happen to Daddy?" she asked

"How do you…."

"I can tell. The look on mommy's face gave it away" Neko said

"Well he will be just fine" Belle told her

White got to the Hospital and looked around. There was a paramedic around the desks and he looked at her.

"My name is Black are you White?" he asked

"Yes where is my husband?" she asked

"Right this way" he said

Black led her through the halls and into a room, and there was N in bandages and connected to wires and such and White put a hand to her mouth and tears started to go down her face. The sight was harsh and she had to look away.

"N" she sobbed

He woke up a little and looked at White.

"White" he said in pain

She walked over to him and sat in the chair and laid her head on the bad and started to cry. He coughed and a little bit of blood came out. She let out a sob and wiped his mouth.

"I am sorry there was a drunk driver…..and I didn't see him" he said slowly

"It's alright you will make it N" she said with tears

"I don't know White. I feel my end coming. I feel it, I don't want to leave you or Neko but I might have to" he told her

"NO! Don't leave me!" she yelled out

His breaths became shallower and his eyes started too closed and with tears going down her face she was calling for help and 3 doctors came. A nurse got her out of the room and she was fighting her.

"N! Please don't leave me!" she yelled out

White got pulled out of the room as the doctors started to try and bring him back but his wounds were too severe and they didn't think he could be brought back.

"N!" White screamed

Right when she yelled out his name the heart monitor started to give out a little pulse meaning he was starting to come back the doctors started to work fast to keep him alive and White sat down and was crying the nurse was with her rubbing her back trying to calm her down. One doctor came out of the room and looked at White. He kneeled down to her level and slightly smiled at her.

"We brought him back" was all he said

Then White started to cry happy tears and stood up and walked inside the room. He looked peaceful as he was breathing normally and she fell into the chair. White was tired but she needed to stay with him. Doctors were coming in and checking in on him as he was sleeping and he didn't wake up once. From the ordeal he was in he must have been tired to sleep through all of the tests, White fell asleep in the chair with her head on the bed and didn't wake up also. They let her sleep as she was crying for them to save him and not to let him go. She knows he wasn't going to let go because he had a family. She yelled out please don't go.

And he answered. He never let go.

Years passed and N got better after 6 months in the Hospital and they missed Neko's 7th birthday though Neko didn't mind. They would make it up to her, she was smarter then what they thought and knew that her dad was in the hospital and o she let it go.

And not once after that.

He never let go and didn't leave.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? It was my oneshot and what me and my family went through 9 years ago. It was a heart attack though so a different scene but none the less scary. I has 7 at the time so I thought i would lose my dad. I made Neko 6 for some reason i don't know why, it wasn't until near the end i noticed that i made her a year younger then when what happened 9 years ago. Anyway bye. I guess i could only update at late night and early morning<strong>

**R and R**

**~Neko~**


End file.
